


Chocolate and Stars

by IgnisFlos



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Some Plot, im pretending they’re alive, okay minimal plot but it’s kinda there, theyre both cute okay and i miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisFlos/pseuds/IgnisFlos
Summary: Tissaia and Vanielle should be at the ball, but they have much better things to do.
Relationships: Vanielle of Brugge/Tissaia de Vries
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Chocolate and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first time writing smut please be kind 😅
> 
> this is a (sort of) continuation of “waltzing into your arms” but you don’t have to read it to understand this
> 
> also, this is for you lodge twitter

It had been two months since Tissaia and Vanielle showed the girls a waltz. Two months since they kissed in Tissaia’s office. Admittedly, not much had changed between them; they spent more time together, shared kisses, but they were both busy and had little time for each other. They had taken each other to bed, of course, but not as often as they would have liked. Both women struggled to keep their hands to themselves. Even if it was just a simple touch on the shoulder, they craved it.

It was the night of the Ascension ball, and Tissaia knew Vanielle was planning to rile her up. Tissaia was planning the exact same thing, right down to her outfit; she wanted Vanielle’s eyes to turn black with want. Both wanted each other desperately, and since both sorceresses have had little taste, they’ve resorted to teasing each other. Relentlessly.

Tissaia already made her plan. She’d used paperwork as an excuse to be ever so slightly late to the ball—not late enough to cause a ruckus and draw attention to herself, but just late enough to arrive after Vanielle. She couldn’t wait to see the look on Vanielle’s face. Tissaia had chosen the perfect dress; it was a navy blue with gold accents and was clinched at the waist with a golden flower, and it showed a hint of cleavage and left her mid back bare. It was enough to draw a rise out of the other sorceress, but also leave things to be desired.

It was also easy to take off.

Tissaia finished getting ready and tidied her room with a flick of her wrist. It was already clean, but small things were out of place, like a jewellery box, and that needed fixing. Happy with her room, Tissaia left the fire crackling and made her way to the ballroom.

What Tissaia didn’t count on, however, was Vanielle leaning against the wall waiting outside the doors to the ballroom. Tissaia stopped dead in her tracks. Vanielle was beautiful; her red silk dress hugged her figure and had a slit that ended at her knee. Vanielle’s shoulders were left bare and she wore a silver choker to compliment the red. Tissaia didn’t bother to hide her eyes raking up Vanielle’s body. The other sorceress was breathtaking. If Tissaia didn’t have to socialise she’d drag Vanielle to her room and rip her dress off. Or push her against the wall and do it right in the hallway.

Vanielle sauntered over to Tissaia and gripped her hip. The music was muffled behind the double doors—a slow waltz was playing and everyone in attendance was busy—no one would notice their absence for a while, surely, and besides, Tissaia already made her excuse for being late, she was doing paperwork. They  _ should  _ go inside. But with Vanielle looking like that? Tissaia was tempted to ignore her duties as rectoress.

Tissaia kissed Vanielle and mumbled against her lips, “Melitele, you look stunning.”

Vanielle hummed, “so do you, love,” she lazily kissed Tissaia’s pulse point and Tissaia closed her eyes.

“We should go inside—“ Tissaia gasped when Vanielle’s fingers grazed their way down her bare back, “socialise with everyone…”

“Of course,” Vanielle pulled away and looked Tissaia in the eyes, “but don’t you want to do something  _ you _ want to do for a change?”

“Vanielle of Brugge, are you suggesting I do you?”

Vanielle chuckled and simply shrugged.

Tissaia took that as a yes and grabbed the other woman’s hand, dragging her away from the muffled music and to the quiet halls of Aretuza. Her duties could wait. Vanielle was right, why not do something she wanted for a change? Their heels were echoing on the stone floor as they walked with no set destination in mind—anywhere would do and they were far enough away from any source of life to be heard. All of Aretuza was empty and, except for the ballroom, it was their playground. Tissaia rounded a corner and shoved Vanielle against the wall. They’d fucked each other in a corridor before—it was after a particularly stressful Chapter meeting—and hadn’t been caught. Tissaia’s bedroom was the most frequent place they had sex, but they’d been in her office and the library too. Tissaia was confident to say that her office quickly became Vanielle’s favourite place; Tissaia would often be sat at her desk and Vanielle would try and distract her. It worked. A lot.

Vanielle leaned down immediately to kiss Tissaia—it was passionate and desperate and needy, and they pressed themselves against each other, wanting more contact. Tissaia never wanted anyone before Vanielle. Sure, she’d had lovers here and there, but there were no emotions, no  _ feelings, _ and if it wasn’t for their duties they’d happily spend their days relaxing in each other’s company. In the rare moment they had free time, Vanielle would read while Tissaia had her head in her lap and she’d play with Tissaia’s hair.

Tissaia pulled away from the kiss to stop herself from ripping Vanielle’s dress off in the corridor. As much as she’d like to have Vanielle up against the wall, she’d much rather take Vanielle to her room and kiss every inch of her body. Vanielle seemed to agree; she stepped away from the wall and took Tissaia’s hands in hers before walking backwards down the corridor.

“Vanielle, where are we going?” Tissaia frowned a little. This wasn’t the way to her bedroom.

“My room.”

“But—“

“It’s closer,” Vanielle tugged Tissaia towards some stairs and kept a hold of the other sorceress’s hand as she ascended them.

“Fair point.”

Tissaia couldn’t disagree. She let Vanielle lead her round a corner and into her bedroom. Tissaia took Vanielle’s face in her hands and kissed her the second the door shut behind them. The room was dark and no candles were lit; Tissaia walked Vanielle backwards, still kissing her, until Vanielle’s hip hit a small table and she yelped. Vanielle waved her hand and the room lit up. The bed was only a few paces away and moonlight, coming from the floor length window to the right of the bed, filtered onto it, shining through the thin drapes hanging over the canopy of the bed. The room suited Vanielle perfectly. It was cosy and warm, just like her. A blanket was draped over an armchair by the fire with an open book hanging on the arm—likely astronomy, it was one of Vanielle’s favourite things—and an unopened wine bottle was on the side table next to it.

Now that Tissaia could see her surroundings, she guided Vanielle to the bed and pushed her down to sit on it. Tissaia took a moment to stare at her lover. She could spend all her days looking at Vanielle and never get bored, she was beautiful, like the sun sparkling on a calm ocean. She raised an eyebrow when Vanielle reached for her and leaned down to kiss the other woman’s throat; Tissaia bit Vanielle’s pulse point, smirking against her skin. Vanielle whimpered at the small bite and held Tissaia by her hair to keep her in place. Tissaia’s hand found its way under the slit in Vanielle’s dress and she scraped her nails up the other sorceress’s thigh. Vanielle’s moans were one of Tissaia’s favourite sounds. And being the cause of them… that was one of her favourite activities. She waved her hand and made Vanielle’s dress disappear before kissing the woman’s collarbone and straddling her. Even sitting atop Vanielle, Tissaia was still smaller than her. Tissaia’s eyes followed her own hand as she lightly skimmed her hand down Vanielle’s stomach down to her panties. Not wanting to move, she used magic to rid Vanielle of her underwear.

Vanielle tugged Tissaia’s dress off her shoulders, “take off your dress, Tissaia,” her voice was husky and full of desire as she leaned forward, pupils dilated, black like the depths of the ocean, and bit Tissaia’s shoulder, drawing a small whimper from her.

“Anything for you.”

Tissaia slowly pushed Vanielle to lie down with one hand on the woman’s chest and waved away her own dress and underwear with her free hand. Vanielle was looking up at her with wide eyes. Tissaia lost herself in Vanielle for a moment; it was like a life source, she couldn’t imagine  _ not _ having Vanielle with her. She leaned down and kissed Vanielle’s neck while scratching her nails up the woman’s thigh, stopping just before her core. Tissaia chuckled when Vanielle grabbed her hand. They loved teasing each other in bed—seeing how far they could push each other before coming undone was something they both enjoyed very much.

“Tissaia…” Vanielle gripped Tissaia’s hand harder, “I want you inside me.”

Tissaia brushed her mouth against the shell of Vanielle’s ear, “Say please,” she whispered.

_ “Please,”  _ Vanielle gulped.

Tissaia roughly kissed Vanielle and pushed two fingers inside her without warning. The other sorceress moaned into the kiss and moved her hips. Tissaia already felt her thighs getting wet—Vanielle had that effect on her, even just a look could make a heat pool between Tissaia’s legs. She kissed her way down Vanielle’s body, stopping at her breasts, her nipples, her hips, before finally reaching Vanielle’s core. Tissaia nipped Vanielle’s thigh as she worked her fingers and lifted one of the other woman’s legs over her shoulder, smirking devilishly when Vanielle cursed and grasped her hair the best she could. Her hair was tied nearly at the base of her neck, and so was Vanielle’s. Tissaia kept going—enjoying the noises Vanielle was making—and she moved between leaving marks on Vanielle’s thigh and grazing her lips over her folds. Tissaia was dripping and her hair was a mess. But, it was worth it to be able to watch Vanielle come apart. She moaned against Vanielle’s clit, pushing her over the edge—the sorceress’s nails dug into Tissaia’s hair as she shut her eyes and cursed and came.

Vanielle’s chest was rising and falling heavily as Tissaia straddled her again. She caught her breath and sat up to meet Tissaia’s lips, but Tissaia licked her own fingers clean instead, staring her in the eye, before meeting Vanielle for a kiss. The kiss was slower this time and they held each other’s faces, drowning in the sensation of each other. It was pure bliss. To Tissaia, nothing could compare to kissing Vanielle; even now, she tasted like chocolates and wine, and Tissaia held Vanielle closer.

Vanielle shifted so that Tissaia was straddling on her thigh. She moved her hands to Tissaia’s hips and encouraged her to move against her thigh; her lips wandered down Tissaia’s throat and left marks on her collarbone, smiling against Tissaia’s skin when Tissaia dropped her head back with a moan. Tissaia’s movements quickly became irregular as she got closer to the edge. Vanielle kissed Tissaia’s breast, whispering sweet nothings against her skin, completely captivated as if she were watching the stars.

Tissaia moved faster as her hand moved to her clit. Her breathing was laboured as she dropped her head onto Vanielle’s shoulder when she tensed up and reached her climax with Vanielle’s name on her lips. Vanielle gently caressed Tissaia’s back until she raised her head from her shoulder. Both sorceresses stayed where they were in silence for a while, perfectly content in each other’s company. No one knew Tissaia like Vanielle did, no one was able to sit in her company in a comfortable silence, and no one had such an affect on her like Vanielle did.

“We should make our way back to the ball, dear,” Tissaia sighed and slowly got off Vanielle, “I’m expected to make an appearance, after all.”

Vanielle took Tissaia’s hand when she offered it and got up from the bed, and rolled her eyes, “yes, you’ve got a duty to perform. But, for the record, I’d happily spend all night in your arms.”

Tissaia smiled. She felt the same way. She was the rectoress of Aretuza, however, and had no choice but to appear at the ball. They both cleaned themselves up, fixed their hair, and dressed; Tissaia moved some stray hairs from Vanielle’s face and tucked them behind her ears before kissing the corner of her lips.

“The second the ball is over you can spend the rest of the night in my arms,” Tissaia brushed away any creases in her dress and opened the door.

“In that case, love, I can’t wait,” Vanielle waved her hand and the room cleaned itself and went dark, as if they were never there, before following Tissaia out the door and towards the ball where they’d have to control themselves in public.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading and i hope it was okay:)


End file.
